Pimp or No Pimp
by Kamon24121
Summary: Jade was disowned by her parents and went to the streets. Cat was kicked out of her house after her parents had a huge fight. They found Beck Oliver, a teacher at their school, who gave them a- er, I guess you could call it a job...anyway, something went wrong and they need a "new employee." Seems like the new girl Tori looks fit enough for the job...but is Beck the right guy?
1. Chapter 1

Beck smiled as he rolled over to meet Jade's face.

She was sound asleep and he kissed her on the lips and then her forehead.

She suddenly stirred and he knew she was awake now.

Jade groaned and rolled over.

Beck sighed and tried pulling her back to face him again, but she stayed put.

He put his head over her neck and gently lowered it.

Jade sighed, but still tried to go back to sleep.

Beck let out another irritated sigh and rose his head looking at her neck again.

He lowered his hand to her neck and pressed his lips against the soft, smooth skin.

Jade couldn't help but smile, which gave away that she was awake.

"Awake yet?" Beck asked moving away.

"I guess," Jade said and opened her eyes slowly.

Beck looked down at her eyes and smiled.

"You have to get a new girl," he frowned.

Jade nodded. "I told you, I'll find someone."

Beck nodded and kissed her.

He reached out a hand and touched her chin.

He stroked it and Jade's hands found their way out of the blanket and to the ruff of hair on the back of his neck.

They kissed and kissed and then Jade's phone went off.

Beck looked at her confused and she gave him and apologetic look and reached in her bag for her phone.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" she realized looking at the time.

Beck sighed. "See you after school... I'm not going today, I called in sick." he added with a wink.

Jade rolled her eyes as she put on her clothes and laughed.

"Like I'd go anywhere else," she told him and gave him a quick kiss before she left.

Beck sighed and fell back on his bed.

Jade walked to school and met up with Cat.

"Hey," Cat called after Jade once she spotted her walking through the grass of the school's front lawn.

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed and came running to her best friend.

They hugged and when they pulled away Cat could see that Jade was upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jade sighed. "God, how do you always know?"

Cat giggled.

"Know what?" she asked Jade sarcastically.

"When I'm in a mood, you always find out or just seem to automatically know." Jade told her.

They slowly walked into school Beck called in sick and wasn't teaching that day but Jade still looked around to see if anyone was looking and pulled Cat into the Janitor's closet.

Cat raised her eyebrows at Jade and crossed her arms with a sigh.

She knew something was up; something happened and they both had to do something.

"What is Beck making us do now?" she asked.

Jade sighed. "You know how he killed Trina last week? Well, he wants a new girl."

Cat looked at Jade horrified. "But who? ...And what if they try to run away or back out too?"

"I don't know..." Jade whispered. "Let's go," she added reaching for the door handle .

Cat nodded and they walked through the halls looking for their new girl, otherwise they both may be killed and they really needed all of the money that they earned.

Cat pointed to a lot of pretty girls, but Jade knew that they didn't just have to be pretty to make the cut.

"How about her?" Cat pointed to a red head.

Jade wrinkled her nose at the girl she was pointing at and shook her head.

"Her?" Cat pointed to a very small, goth-looking girl.

Jade looked in the direction that Cat was pointed and shook her head.

"Ugh, why does this have to be so hard?" Jade complained.

Cat sighed. "I hate how hard this has to be. I hate they way Beck treats us and I hate-"

"There!" Jade stopped Cat mid-sentence and mid-thought.

She lifted up her finger and pointed to a tall, thin, dark-haired girl.

Cat giggled and clapped her hands. "She's perfect... God, I'm glad we found someone!"

Jade smiled and they both walked over to the girl.

"Hi, you must be new," Jade smiled and blocked the girl's way to wherever she was headed to.

She ignored her and tried walking around, but Cat stood on the other side of Jade and blocked the way even more.

The girl sighed and hugged her books to her chest nervously and adjusted her bag on her arm.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm new..."

Jade nodded and looked at the girl from head to toe.

She'd be perfect and she knew that Beck would probably like her.

"What's your name, New Girl?" Jade asked.

"I'm Cat," Cat smiled trying to make the new girl feel a little less nervous and pressured.

"And I'm Jade," Jade told her and waved her hand.

The girl just sighed. "I'm Tori..."

Cat looked at the girl.

She was obviously scared to death.

She gave Tori a welcoming smile and hoped that it would calom her down.

Tori looked back and smiled nervously.

"So, Tori, do you have a job? I know they aare pretty hard to find in this town..." Jade asked.

Cat gave her a quick look but looked away.

"No, actually, I don't," Tori told them.

"Want one?" Jade asked.

Tori Shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she stated and walked away.

"Well, you know where to find us!" Cat yelled after her.

Jade looked at Cat with a sigh.

"Who now?" she asked.

Cat smiled. "Her. We just have to wait. Everyone needs money in this town. Remember how desperate I was? Now I'm living in a one room apartment..."

Tori got home from her first day of school and went straight to the kitchen.

She pulled out a bunch of left overs and sighed.

Her mother walking in and stared at her.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Tori shrugged and took a bite of some chiciken.

Her mother sighed and grabbed a peice of chicen and jooined in with Tori's upset eating momment.

"What wrong with you mom?" Tori asked.

Her mother hardly ever sighed.

"We ..Ugh, I hate to say this, but I have to come right out and tell you." he mom started.

"What is it?" Tori asked a ittlee scard.

"We are out of money," she told her daughter.

Tori's face went stolid.

The two girls she met today, one with bright red hair and the other with dark, long, black hair with blue highlights, came to her mind.

"I could get a job," Tori suggesed remembering the girls' offer and words.

"Oh Honey, that would be sweet, but where are you going to find a job around here?" her mother asked.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know but these girls came up to me and offered me a job."

"That was generous of them." her mom thought aloud.

"I told them I would think about it..." Tori lied.

"Well, you should find out if it's a job you'd like and start working as soon as you can. Ugh," he mom kissed her on the head and plopped her chicken bone back on the counter by all of the other ones they'd eaten. "I'm sorry, Hun. I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

Tori nodded and her mother headed downstairs where her room was.

"Don't forget to clean everything up when you're done!" she called back up to Tori.

"Okay, Mom!" Tori called back down to her mother and started cleaning up.

Tomorrow she'd go find those two girls she'd met today, Cat and uh... Jade, she remembered and find out what job it was exactly, but really she didn't even care if it were a stip club!

She needed the money so badly that she didn't even care what she had to do to get it...or so she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Tori tossed and turned around in bed; she was having a nightmare.

Her legs jolted upward and she woke up.

Thoughts went through her head and she sat up and froze.

She knew she had to ask Cat and...

_Was it Jade? _

...if she could work with them.

_Where do they work?_

She got up out of bed and put on some clothes and ran downstairs.

"Morning sweety," her mother smiled. "I made some breakfast today..."

Tori smiled at her mother and then sighed. "I'm sorry."

She quickly got on her coat and grabbed her bag and keys.

"I can't eat today; I have to go." she told her and walked towards the door.

She turned around and thought. "I have to help someone make up their project. As usual, lucky me was chosen for the job..." she lied.

Her mother frowned. "Well, will you at least get something at school?"

Tori nodded and opened up the door. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too, Tori," she sighed and nibbled on some of the toast she made for her daughter as she left and closed the door behind her.

Tori placed her bag in her passanger seat and got in and started up the car.

She put on the radio and sang along for a while, but then she saw something.

About halfway down the highway she saw two familiar people.

One had bright red hair and the other had dark brown, if not black, hair and blue highlights.

She remembered them; they were just who she was looking for.

It was Cat and Jade, just walking the highway to school.

Tori sighed, she didn't really want to do this, but she needed that job and she'd definatively get it if she's nice to the other "employees".

"Hey, need a ride the rest of the way to school?" she yelled to them as she pulled over to the side of the road and stopped for them.

Cat nodded right away and ran to the car.

Jade just bit her lip nervously and sighed. "Fine."

Cat got in on Tori's side and Jade got in on the other side.

"Nice car..." Cat giggled.

Tori looked back at them. "Thanks I guess.. Hey, are you guys going to buckle up?" she asked.

Cat sighed and then nodded, buckling herself up.

Jade just sat there like she didn't hear a single word that just came out of Tori's mouth.

"Jade?" Tori asked looking at her seatbelt.

She groaned and finally put it on. "There. Happy?"

Tori smiled. "Very." she turned around and pulled over onto the highway again and drove the rest of the way to school.

"So, hey. Why don't you guys drive or ride a bus to school?" Tori caught herself asking them.

Cat opened her mouth to answer, but Jade stomped on her foot and Cat yelled out in pain and grabbed her mouth in shock.

"No reason." Jade just smiled.

Cat looked down and sighed.

"Why do you drive?" Jade asked still smiling at her in the rearview mirror.

Tori sat back in her seat and tried to relax; Jade's smile scared her for some reason.

"I don't really know... I mean. I got my liscence and I passed the test; I know how to drive. So why not?" Tori laughed awkwardly.

Cat nodded. "Yeah..."

Jade glared at her and Cat looked down again.

Tori drove into the school parking lot and parked the car.

"Well," she forced a smile. "Here we are."

Cat nodded.

"Here we are." Jade smiled again.

Tori nodded grabbed her keys and bag and got out of the car.

She placed the keys in her bag and put in over her shoulder.

Cat slowly got out and then Jade come out right behind her.

"So..." Tori chocked out.

"So?" Jade asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"So!" Cat smiled.

"I was wondering... if I could get an application for that job." Tori asked looking down at the parking lot.

Jade laughed at looked at Cat. "You don't need an application. You're already in. That is... if you really want to be."

Tori looked up. "I do."

Cat nodded and tried to hide the look of worry on her face.

"Okay, meet up with us after school and we'll take you to work." Jade smiled and grabbed Cat. "Come on Cat, let's get to class."

Cat nodded and waved goodbye to Tori. "Kay kay..."

"Bye..." Tori forced a smile.

**After School**

The bell rang and Tori ran out of the classroom.

"Cat? Jade?" she asked around in the hallways.

Tori spotted at red head and ran up behind her at her locker.

"Cat?" she asked and put her hand on the shoulder of a red head.

The red head turned around and it was obvious that she wasn't the person she was looking for.

"Sorry. I thought you were somebody else..." Tori told the stranger.

She nodded and rolled her eyes as she turned back around to her locker.

"Cat!" Tori yelled over and over.

Out of no where Cat poked her on the back.

"Yes?" she giggled and played with a strand of her bright red hair.

Tori looked around. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you. ...Where's Jade?"

"She's out in the parking lot...still sure you want the job?" she asked.

Tori nodded. "Very sure."

Cat grinned. "Kay Kay! Follow me!" she giggled and walked away.

Tori sighed and followed the hyper red head.

They walked up to Jade at her locker.

"Um Cat?" Tori asked.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around with a smile.

"This isn't the parking lot..." she told her.

Cat frowned. "I'm sorry!"

Tori held her hands up. "No! It's okay... you didn't know."

Cat smiled. "Oh... Kay Kay!"

Tori sighed and rolled her eyes.

Jade grabbed her things and closed her locker.

"I thought I heard the new girl..." she smirked, her deep blue eyes eyed Tori.

Tori sighed. "I'm not new to this school."

"I'm not new to this school." Jade nodded. "I know. I mean work..."

"Oh," Tori said. "When can I start?"

"Hmm..." Cat asked looking up.

"The job you two offered," she said.

Jade looked at her. "You sure?"

Tori nodded.

"Okay. Follow us then." Jade said.

Cat grinned. "We can go to my car now?"

Jade nodded. "Sure. Show us the way..."

Cat giggled and skipped off to the parking lot.

"This is yours?" Tori asked, looking at a red mustang.

Cat nodded and unlocked the doors.

"Shot gun!" Jade called with a smirk and got in.

Cat turned around and looked at Tori. "I guess you're sitting in the back."

Tori shrugged. "It's fine." she said and got in.

"Okay..." Cat nodded.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Where is it?" Tori asked looking around.

Cat shrugged and kept driving.

Jade looked back and forced a smile. "You'll see..."

Tori gulped and sat back in her seat.

"It's different every-"

"Shut up, Cat! It's a surprise... remember?" Jade smirked.

Cat bit her lip and kept driving without another sound.

Tori rose an eyebrow in confusion and tossed her wavy brown hair to the side.

Cat finally parked and got out.

Jade looked back to see a shocked look on Tori's face.

"New girl scared?" she smiled.

Tori looked back out the window again at the building just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"A bar?" she asked.

Jade nodded. "This is just a little place we go before work..."

Tori just looked at her.

"Come on." Jade told her and got out of the car.

Tori rolled her eyes and groaned, scrambling to get out.

Cat looked at everyone's clothes and frowned. "We really need to change."

She went to her trunk and grabbed a big black bag.

"Ready?" she asked, tossing her red hair to one side.

Jade winked and tossed her dark hair to the side, along with a few blue highlights.

They both looked over at Tori now.

She smiled at the two of them nervously.

"Yeah. I'm ready..." she said.

Cat sighed and looked at the ground.

Jade just rolled her eyes.

"No! You need to flip your hair..." Cat explained, a little upset that she didn't catch on right away.

"Oh..." Tori cried and flipped her hair to the side. "Like that?" she asked.

Cat sighed. "Um, you don't say anything."

Tori groaned and flipped her hair again.

Cat clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Jade nodded. "Great. The new girl finally learned something."

Cat smiled.

Jade crossed her arms and walked inside.

Cat and Tori followed.

Jade sat down at the bar and Cat ran up and poked her.

"What!" Jade yelled at her.

Cat backed away from her slowly. "Um, I was just going to ask if we could change now."

Jade looked at the waiter, who was busy with a few people on the other end of the bar, and nodded. "Let's go..."

Tori followed them into the girl's bathroom.

Cat and Jade went into their own stalls.

Cat handed Jade her dress and put on her own dress.

She came out in a short, sparkling green dress.

"Wow," Tori gasped. "Hey, Cat..?"

"Yeah?" Cat said.

"What do I put on?" she asked.

Cat looked at herself in the mirror. "Um, do you like purple?"

Tori nodded.

Cat grabbed her bag and reached into the bottom of it and pulled out a purple dress, just like hers.

Tori looked at it with a small smile and went into a stall to change.

"No panties!" Cat called.

"Cat!" Jade yelled. "I don't like that word!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat yelled back.

"Why..?" Tori whimpered.

"Just do it, Vega!" Jade commanded.

"Okay... okay..." Tori cried.

Cat looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not a very good "Lemons Writer" (I'm learning though and getting better) so I asked my friend, whose name here on Fan fiction is BriceVictoria, to help me.

Most, if not all, of the Lemons is written by her.

So yeah, we co-wrote this chapter! (One of my first co-written stories. lol!)

Anyway, I really hope you like it!

I'm so sorry for the wait everyone!

-Kamon24121

* * *

Jade came out in her dress and rolled her eyes when she saw Cat staring at herself in the mirror.

Cat grinned. "You look good in that Jade!"

"Shut up!" Jade glared at her. "I was supposed to get the purple one."

Cat sighed as Jade tried to ignore the color of her dress and fix her makeup.

"Coming out Tori?" Cat asked.

Tori sighed. "I feel like a stripper..." she mumbled.

Jade laughed quietly to herself.

"It's fine Tori. We're all wearing the same dress...just a different color." Cat assured her.

Tori sighed. "Fine..."

She unlocked her stall slowly and walked out.

Cat stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You look really good in that." Cat said surprised.

"You really do." even Jade said.

Tori tucked some hair behind her ear nervously. "Thanks I guess."

She looked at Jade's dress.

"Don't." Jade yelled.

Tori held her hands up in protest. "It looks good. But seriously, do you want to switch?"

Jade shrugged. "Please?"

Tori nodded and went back into her stall.

Jade went into the stall beside her.

Tori slipped off her dress and handed it over to Jade.

Jade took it and threw her dress over to Tori's stall.

It hit Tori's face, but she didn't say anything.

Instead she took it off and rolled her eyes as she put it on.

Once they had their dresses on they walked back out.

"Purple is much better." Jade grinned at her reflection.

Cat smiled. "I like yours Tori."

Tori smiled. "I like pink...I don't get to wear it that much."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Anyone need to do their makeup?"

She looked at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked.

"May I fix your face?" Jade laughed.

Tori sighed. "Fine."

Jade backed away. "Fine? Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought."

She grabbed Cat's bag and reached inside and grabbed a pink makeup bag.

She opened that up and pulled out the eye liner and lined Tori's eyes.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Done!" Jade smiled and Tori turned to the mirror.

Cat grinned and clapped her hands. "Perfect."

"Wow!" Tori exclaimed. "I look so much older."

Jade nodded. "That's the point, Vega. Now, let's get a few shots and go."

Cat followed close behind and Tori looked at her reflection one last time before following the two girls out of the bathroom.

Jade and Cat sat at the bar and Tori sat beside Cat.

"What are we ordering?" Tori asked Jade.

"Yeah. What are we getting today?" Cat asked with a huge grin on her face.

Jade shrugged. "Whatever this kind man offers us pretty ladies."

The bar tender looked over at the three girls and automatically came over.

"What would you three pretty ladies like from my bar?" he smirked.

_Did he seriously just say that?_ Tori sighed.

"What do you suggest?" Cat smirked and reached out for his arm.

He looked down at his and her arm. "Vodka." he grinned, looking back up at the three girls.

"On the house..." he said and turned around.

"See." Jade whispered to Tori. "Just follow Cat and you'll learn."

Cat sighed. "He wasn't cute at all."

"He looked like Beck!" Jade said.

"I like guys with curly hair better..." Cat sighed and rested her head on the bar.

Jade shrugged. "Robbie?"

Cat sat up and looked at her. "Shh!"

Jade nodded. "It's fine. Calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Cat sighed. "Alright."

She put her head back on the bar again.

Jade looked over at Tori. "Have you ever had Vodka?"

Tori nodded. "Yes, actually."

"Oh." Jade smirked. "Good then."

Tori sighed and waited for the bar tender to come back.

He came back and poked Cat on the head.

"Hey, Cutie." he grinned and handed her one of the three shots of Vodka.

Cat forced a smile and took the shot and gulped it down and slammed in on the bar in less than a second.

"Wow." Jade smiled. "You've gotten better."

Cat nodded. "I've been practicing."

Jade nodded and took her shot.

Tori gulped nervously, but took her shot in her hand and quickly gulped it down.

The taste stayed in her mouth and tingled.

She forced a smile when the other two looked at her.

"That's it?" she asked.

Jade nodded and got up.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked.

Jade gave her a look and handed her a piece of paper.

She unfolded it and it had the address on it.

Cat nodded and they all went out to her car.

Tori got in the back and Cat and Jade got back in the front.

Tori looked down at her dress and sighed.

"What?" Jade asked, looking back.

"This dress is so short." Tori complained.

Cat rolled her eyes. "It's supposed to be..."

"Are you guys strippers or something?" Tori asked.

Jade laughed. "No!"

"What are we?" Tori asked.

"Just be patient and wait..." Jade told her.

She turned to Cat. "Did you type in the address?" she asked.

Cat nodded and clicked the start-button on her car's GPS.

"Turn right..." the GPS said.

**At the Address**

"Welcome to your destination..." the GPS told them.

Jade sighed. "Finally! I hate GPS voices!"

Tori laughed quietly to herself.

Cat and Jade got out and she got out slowly.

"Why are we wearing these short dresses anyway?" she asked.

Jade glared back at her and Cat looked back and put a finger to her mouth.

"Shh!" Cat whispered.

Tori played with her hair nervously as they walking inside.

They walked up a hall and Cat looked at the door numbers.

"Do either of you guys know what's going on?" Tori asked, her hair now in waves.

"Nope." Cat lies, giving Jade a look as they arrive at the room.

"B16." Jade whispers. "This is the place..."

Cat bit her lip nervously.

Suddenly, Jade gags as she opens the door. "This is going to be...I don't know." she whispered to them.

Cat gulped and hoped Tori wouldn't say or do anything she wasn't supposed to.

"Come in!" a man called.

They slowly walked inside.

Tori started to feel weird so she tried pulling down her dress, but it didn't work.

"What are we doing here?" Tori asked Cat.

"Shh!" Cat whispered.

Jade looked back and glared at Tori to keep quiet.

Tori crossed her arms and walked close behind Cat.

"Please close the door." an old man told Tori.

She gulped and walked back to do so.

"Thanks..." he smiled a toothless smile.

Jade gulped and looked at Cat who looked away.

Tori walked back toward them and stood beside Cat awkwardly.

"How are you young ladies?" he asked, scratching his crotch.

Tori freaked out when she saw this and looked away quickly, not wanting to talk to him.

"Fine." Jade forced a smile.

"Great." Cat beamed a fake grin.

He looked at Tori now. "And you Dear?"

Tori shrugged.

The man frowned. "Alright then. What do you Ladies do for a thousand dollars?"

Jade looked up at him again. "Each?" she asked.

He nodded and smirked. "Each, Honey."

Cat sighed. "Anything you'd like." she faked a sexy look on her face.

"Mm..." he moaned just thinking about it. "Do whatever you'd like."

Jade and Cat looked at Tori, who had a discussed look on her face.

He looked at her too. "Come on, Baby... Don't be shy..." he winked.

Tori twitched and looked at Cat and Jade for help.

They shrugged and bit their lips nervously.

"I- I refuse to do anything with that!" Tori cried and stormed outside and back down the hall.

Cat looked at the old man. "I'm sorry..."

He sighed. "Is she new?" he asked.

Cat nodded and Jade ran out after her.

"Ah... well damn, I love the new ones." he groaned as Jade left too. "But you're pretty, so I'm not complaining."

Cat forced a smile and sat on his lap, facing him, and rubbed his thighs.

"Mm... Lovely..." he moaned.

**Out in the Hall**

"Tori!" Jade called and ran to her.

"We're whores?" Tori asked crying and looking back up at her.

Jade sighed. "Not exactly. Just look at it as entertainers."

Tori sighed and wiped her tears away. "He has no teeth." she complained. "And he's old... he smells. Did you see his scratching himself?"

Jade nodded. "He's just too horny to function." she laughed. "But seriously, you're getting a thousand dollars on your first night and all of the money goes to you! You're lucky. My first day only got me around two hundred dollars."

Tori looked up at her again. "Wow, really?"

Jade nodded. "And about the smell, try to ignore it, and his teeth... Do they really creep you out that much?"

Tori sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"Take this... it'll get you through it..." Jade handed her two huge white pills.

Tori look them. "What are these?" she asked.

Jade shrugged. "If I only knew... Our pimp gives us them to get the job done. If we don't like the guy or guys we're working with, we pop these in and it helps us through it."

Tori popped them in her mouth and swallowed. "Do we remember anything?"

Jade smirked. "You'll see... Tell me what you remember after this..." she told her and popped two in herself.

Jade walked back up the hall with a smile on her face and Tori followed behind.

"We're back..." Jade whispered.

The man looked up and smirked. "Please... come in..."

Cat pulled away from his ear and forced a smile.

_Jade gave her the pills... and she took some herself. Am I the only one who has to deal with this and remember every single detail? _Cat thought to herself.

"Ugh," Cat grunted in aggravation and kissed the man with a great faked passion.

She imagined Robbie, her boyfriend, as the man and it really helped.

All she had to do was close her eyes, and this man didn't seem to mind that at all.

He'd already taken off her dress and she was now just in her neon green and white polka dotted bra.

He touched her body all over and Cat's wince sounded like groans to him so he smiled in what he thought was an accomplishment.

Cat pulled away finally and the man looked at the other two.

"Ready Ladies?" he asked and looked at Cat, pointing at his pants.

She smirked and bent down to take them off.

Tori's pills kicked in and she got on the couch with the man. "What's your name?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his chest slowly.

Cat unzipped his zipper slowly and bent down even further and took off his pants with her teeth.

Jade smirked from the wall and crossed her arms, kicking up a leg.

"Yes... What's your name?" Cat purred straddling his hips and rubbing his chest with Tori.

"Mm... Robert." Rob moaned.

He moaned even louder as Cat let free his erection and gently stroked him.

He closed his eyes slowly.

_Oh of course your name is Robert... _Cat thought rolling her eyes. _A thousand dollars... A thousand dollars... A thousand dollars..._

"Take him in slowly and suck." Jade barked at Tori.

Tori looked back, gulped and hurried to do so.

Robert thrusted his hips once into the new mouth.

"Red head..." he looked at Cat.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Help her..." he asked.

Cat nodded and bit her lips nervously.

Tori moaned suddenly when cold hands touched her hips and slid further down, under her skirt, with no panties blocking their way, two fingers slipped inside her and she just sat there still in shock of what just happened.

_He wanted THAT? "Help her..." means that? _Tori screamed the question in her head.

"She's new?" Robert asked, groaning.

Jade nodded from the wall. "Today's her first day..." she said and walked over and sat beside him.

She started kissing his neck.

Robert smirked and gave Cat a look.

She forced a smirk herself and sighed.

Tori felt Cat fingering her deeper and screamed out loud.

"Okay, stop..." Rob said.

Jade pulled away from his neck and looked up at him with a fake pout on her face, Cat pulled her hands back to herself and sat up, and Tori pulled away from the man and scooted away from Cat; she was a little scared of her at the moment.

"I want you two to have some fun..." Robert smirked, gently stroking himself.

Tori and Cat looked at him confused.

Jade rolled her eyes. "He wants you two to kiss in front of him." she explained.

Cat sighed quietly and Tori tried to hide the look that wanted to form on her face.

Cat kissed Tori and she calmed down.

_I guess this is better than having that man inside of my mouth. _Tori thought to herself while kissing Cat.

Cat's tongue stuck inside Tori's mouth and Tori knew she'd have to rethink about the things she'd just thought a second ago.

Robert smirked at Jade and winked. "Want to go to my bedroom?" he asked.

Without thinking, Jade nodded. "Of course Robert..." she smirked back.

Once they'd left the room, Cat pulled away.

"Sorry about that..." she told Tori.

Tori shrugged. "I'd say something, but I don't want him to hear."

Cat smiled and nodded. "Tell me later?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah. Later..."

Cat winked and went to grab her dress.

"When did he take that off of you?" Tori asked her, whispering.

Cat slipped it back on and shrugged. "When you ran out into the hall."

"Ah." Tori said and nodded.

"I'm not going to say how though..." Cat made a face.

"I don't think I wanna know." Tori laughed quietly.

Cat nodded. "Yeah..."

**About an Hour Later**

Jade walked back out into the room with the couch.

You can't call it much of a living room because there's no room!

"Time to go..." Jade told them.

Tori and Cat got up off of the floor.

They walked out the door and Tori shut it behind them.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

Jade shook her head. "Let's get to the car first..." she whispered.

Both Tori and Cat nodded and they walked down the hall and to the car.

"Okay, we're in the car... tell me!" Cat exclaimed.

Tori awkwardly buckled herself and fell over.

Jade looked back. "You alright Tori?"

Tori nodded. "Super!" she laughed.

"The pills are making her wacky..." Cat frowned, looking back at the new girl.

"Should we bring her to Beck?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded. "I think so..."

Jade smiled. "I miss Beck. I think he'll be happy about how much we got tonight."

"A thousand each... right?" Cat asked.

Jade nodded. "Drive?" she asked.

Cat sighed. "You want to? I'm tired tonight."

Jade sighed. "Alright. Why didn't you tell me before we sat down?"

Cat shrugged and got out.

Jade sat in the driver's seat and Cat sat in the passanger seat.

"Hey Tori," Jade called back.

She sat up. "Yeah?"

"Wanna meet our pimp?" Jade asked, smirking and pulling out of the parking lot.

Tori shrugged. "Sure? I guess..."

Cat gulped; she didn't like him that much.

"Alright. I need to talk to him anyway..." Jade smirked and drove to Beck's.

* * *

Here's my friend's Fanfiction page:

u/2411415/

Please review!

I hoped you guys enjoying this chapter...don't worry! There's more.

I have another friend helping me with ideas and other things, so the next chapter or two should be up pretty soon.

(Unfortunately this friend in particular doesn't have a Fanfiction account; just in case any of you were wondering.)

PM me about anything (this story, another one, etc.)

-Kamon24121


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a little different.

As you may see... it's Cat's POV!

Enjoy!

-Kamon24121

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Even if it was my car, I didn't want to be the one driving to Beck's house; so I switched with Jade, who happily took my offer.

We finally pulled up to our pimp's house and I began to shake.

Everything about Beck scared me.

He killed Trina in front of me and ever since that day, I can't...

I just can't look at him the same way.

"Oliver?" Tori asked, looking at the mailbox.

Jade nodded. "Mr. Oliver... Beck," she smiled.

"Ah." Tori sighed.

I groaned. "You two can go in... I don't need to."

Jade sighed. "Alright. I'll tell him how much we got."

"But I was supposed to talk to Cat about-" Tori started to say.

"Come on Vega!" Jade inturrupted her, opening her car door and pulling her out.

Cat shrugged. "Talk to you later I guess..."

Tori sighed and got pulled inside.

"See you later." she mouthed and I nodded.

I sat back and tried to stop my body from shaking, but it was really hard.

* * *

_I ran and ran, but still couldn't catch up to her._

_I stood there and gasped for breath._

_"Trina! Stop it; you're not supposed to be here..." I wanted to yell, but she wouldn't listen to me anyway._

_"It's fine... stay back there." she told me and ran up to Beck's._

_I gave her a look, but she just ignored me and kept on walking, so I hid in the bushes._

_I've actually always been afraid of this man._

_Ever since I had him as a teacher I knew something was up._

_Then, later in the schoolyear, when I found out that he was a pimp and that Jade had tricked me into working with her for him._

_I sighed and crossed my arms as I waited for the new girl._

_I knew what it was like to be the new girl, but Vega was pretty good...almost better than myself._

_"Hurry up, Vega..." I muttered under my breath._

_Even from a distance, I could hear Trina knock on the door._

_A chill went down my spine and I shivered._

_How could she stand there so calmly and wait for him to answer. _

_I'd be freaking out and would've ran away by now._

_A few seconds went by and she knocked again when there was no answer._

_"Hello?" she whispered, knocking once more._

_Just as she turned to leave and I was about to come out of hiding, the door suddenly swung open and she was pulled inside._

_I watched in horror as Beck spun her around, cupped her mouth with one hand and pulled her inside with the other._

_"Trina!" I wanted to yell, but I didn't want anything like that to happen to me too._

_I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do._

_I didn't know if I should run up to the front door and fight for Trina back, call Jade, or do anything else._

_Apparently we can't call the police._

_I tried once and Jade broke my phone._

_"You can't do that!" she snapped at me._

_I backed away slowly. "Why?" I remember I asked, just a whisper._

_She glared at me and from that day on, I knew it was something I could no longer do...unless I wanted something bad to happen to myself._

_"One hundred dollars?" I heard Beck yell to the new girl._

_There was no reply._

_"New girl, you got one last chance and you blew it." he told her._

_Still no reply._

_"Are you even listening to me?" he yelled even louder._

_"Sir-"_

_He slapped her._

_"My name is Beck." he told her._

_"Beck." there was a pause; I heard her gasp for air._

_He must've been chocking her..._

_"You don't even know my name..." Trina whispered._

_I bit my lip and looked down at the ground, trying not to cry._

_Poor girl..._

_He still hasn't even learned my name!_

_I sighed._

_He doesn't even know any of us._

_I don't even want to know how he came to remember Jade's name._

_He says it in such a tone, you'd think they've known each other for years, but they really haven't even properly met yet._

_I heard the door open again and watched again in horror as Trina slowly walked back outside._

_She looked at me and a tear fell from her eye._

_"I'm sorry..." I mouthed to her._

_She obviously was nice enough and didn't want to give my hiding spot away so she didn't even nod in reply; she didn't even mouth back a single word._

_She winked and forced a smile smile._

_She was sure not to let Beck see it though._

_Beck smiled and stroked the new girl's hair slowly._

_She began to breath, almost panting even, in a scared rhythm._

_His smile went away and she stopped breathing._

_Even I seemed to stop breathing at this point._

_I watched as he pulled out a gun from behind him and slowly and silently cocked it and put it closer and closer to the girl's head._

_This girl was in many of my classes, she was now a good friend of mine, and now she stood in front of me with our pimp...who had a gun slowly coming towards her head._

_I tried to close my eyes, but I just couldn't._

_I would help, but she obviously didn't want it, and truthfully, if he did pull the trigger...it would be better that way; she would be free._

_I wish I had that choise._

_I would seriously take it..._

_I watched in horror as the gun neared Trina's head and she whimpered._

_"Shh..." Beck tried to hush her, but she only whimpered louder._

_"Why are you doing this to me..?" she whispered._

_"You blew your chance, your only chance, and now you have to pay." Beck whispered into her ear._

_She didn't dare to say anything else to him._

_He just stood there, making every second standing here behind the bushes more intence._

_Beck looked as if he weren't going to do it; he even backed away a little after that, but the gun still rested against her head, ready to shoot._

_Click!_

_I expected the loud gunfire to go along with it, but I remembered that this was Beck and he was smart and didn't want to get caught._

_He had silenced the gun, making everything even more dramatic than it already was for me._

_I tried not to cry out at the scene that was directly in front of me._

_I couldn't give away where I was; Trina would've wanted me to stay hidden._

_She fell to the ground and blood came bursting out of her head._

_Her body just lay there lifeless and draining blood._

_I knew then that I had to look away._

_When I looked back, Beck was gone and there was a pool of blood in Trina's place, along with a small trail that lead to Beck's front door._

_"Rest in peace, Trina... You're free now." I whispered and began to cry silently._

_I looked around to see if there was any sign of the monsterous murderer and once I was certain, I quickly ran to my car and drove home as fast as I could. _

* * *

Not too much later, Tori's smiling head popped back outside and then Jade followed behind.

"We're back!" Tori cried.

Jade smiled.

I nodded and sighed. "Want to drive?" I asked Jade.

She nodded and got back in the front seat.

This time, I got out of the passanger seat and sat in the back of my car with Tori.

* * *

I know... I could've added more, but I ended the chapter like this.

I hope you all liked it!

PLEASE POST A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D

It may take a while to get the next few chapters up because I have two friends helping me on Lemon parts...sorry for the wait! (I could try writing my Lemons, but idk if it's good...lol.)

I'll try to add new chapters when I can/think up some ideas.

Thanks so much for clicking on this story and reading!

-Kamon24121


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Saturday night and Jade, Tori, and Cat were driving home in Jade's car.

Jade sighed. "Can we go to Beck's again?"

Cat and Tori looked at each other.

"No!" they both cried.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Alright, I will all by myself then."

Cat muttered something.

"What did you just say?" Jade asked.

Tori and Cat laughed.

Jade glared back at them. "You're in my car...I could just let you off right here and make you two walk home."

Tori nodded. "Go ahead. I don't like Beck..."

Jade groaned and looked at Cat. "Cat..?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry Jade. I don't like him either."

Jade nodded. "I know...the whole Trina thing."

Cat nodded. "He scares me now. Every single time I go over there and see that gun under his bed I freak out."

Tori smirked. "Anyway, if we don't go with you that means you have Beck all to yourself."

Jade pulled over and sighed. "That's right..."

Cat looked around. "Um, can you please drive us home first!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Alright."

She drove to Tori's first and Tori got out.

"See you guys later!" she called.

"Don't you mean see me later?" Cat corrected her.

Tori nodded. "Right... Text me!"

Cat smiled. "Alright."

Jade drove off to Cat's house and dropped her off.

"Are you coming tonight or are you going to stay with Beck..?" Cat asked, getting out.

Jade shrugged. "I'll have to ask Beck..."

Cat nodded. "Alright, well text me okay?"

Jade nodded. "Kay."

"Kay kay." Cat grinned and waved as Jade drove off.

* * *

Cat ran to her front door and opened it.

Her brother sat on the couch and smirked at her. "How was your day at school?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Today's Saturday Carter!"

"Oh..." Carter sighed. "Oops."

Cat looked at the TV. "Whatcha watching?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Hell if I know..."

Cat sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Make anything for dinner?" she asked.

He looked back at her.

"No then..?" she laughed.

He shook his head. "No, sorry. You remember what happened last time."

Cat nodded. "You can't be trusted with the microwave, oven, stovetop, or even the refridgerator."

He laughed.

"I'll make some TV dinners..." she sighed.

He nodded and turned back around. "Sorry Cat."

"It's fine," she shrugged and pulled out the two frozen boxes. "I don't mind..."

She popped them into the microwave and pressed the buttons.

"Thanks," he called.

"Welcome... Call me when they're done!" she called back and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Jade drove down the narrow road to his house.

She parked in her usual parking space, right behind the bushes out front, and got out of her car.

She slowly walked towards Beck's front door with a small smile forming on her face.

Her hips moved side to side as she walked closer and closer to his door.

She knocked on the door and fixed her hair quickly before the door opened.

A few seconds later, Beck answered the door in his boxers, just his boxers.

Jade couldn't help but smirk. "Hey..."

She looked at him from head to toe.

His muscular stomach stood out the most to her, but then she looked a little further down and couldn't help to realize his boner.

He grinned. "Get your ass in here Miss West."

She giggled and didn't hesitate one bit.

* * *

Cat, now upstairs in her bedroom, texted Tori.

Cat: What do you think Jade's doing right now?

Tori thought so many things and twitched, laughing and texted back.

Tori: I don't... want to know.

Cat laughed.

Cat: Me either...

Tori sighed.

Tori: So what's up?

Cat checked her phone for any call from her brother Carter downstairs and sighed.

Cat: Just waiting on my brother to call me... He can't cook dinner so I have to do it for him. Then I go upstairs and tell him to call me when the timer goes off. Hbu?

Tori nodded.

Tori: Ah. & Uh nothing much... just trying to get the image of Beck and Jade out of my head.

Cat laughed.

"Cat!" Carter yelled.

She sighed and grabbed her phone.

Cat: Brb, Carter says dinner's ready...

Tori: K

Cat sighed and ran downstairs to stir and flip everything and put it back into the microwave.

Once everything was done, she grabbed Carter's TV dinner and put it on a plate with the silverware needed to eat everything in the dinner.

Carter turned off the TV and smiled when she walked in with his dinner. "Thanks Kit Cat."

She giggled. "No problem..."

He picked up a fork and just when he was about to start eating he put it down.

He looked up at her again. "Can you eat with me..?" he asked, with a pout on his face.

She nodded. "Let me go get my dinner first..."

He grinned. "Kay..."

* * *

Jade grinned as she took off her top and he stared at her bra and the soft skin around it.

She quickly took off her pants and now she was left with just her black lace thong.

"I like that," Beck smirked and slapped her ass. "Is it new?"

She cried out as he squeezed and he quickly unhooked her bra with his other hand, throwing it across the room.

She nodded, looking at his boxers once more.

"May I?" she asked.

He just stood there.

She took that as a yes and slowly came close.

He smirked as she bent down and teased him.

First she stroked his hips, moving her hands up and down slowly.

Then she moved her hands back up to the top of his boxers and slid them down slowly.

He groaned. "Faster..."

She rolled her eyes and ignored his wishes.

She slid his boxers off even slower than before.

Finally, they slid to the floor and she looked up at him slowly.

"You're turn," he smirked.

She jumped onto the bed and grinned. "Go ahead..."

She teased him even more by rolling on her stomach and looking back at him.

The challenge was accepted.

He slowly edged toward the bed and pounced on top of her.

She squeeled in excitement.

He grabbed the thong with his teeth and pulled it off.

She groaned as she turned around.

He smirked at her and sat up.

"How have you been?" Jade asked him.

He held a finger up to her lips and bent down, kissing her, and thrusted deep into her.

She cried out and he held her close, chuckling quietly to himself.

* * *

Tori: Cat?

Cat finished eating and smiled at her brother.

"Cat, can you take mine too?" Carter asked.

She nodded and took his plate, putting it under hers, and grabbing his TV dinner tray and putting that inside of hers.

She rubbed him on the head and messed up his curly hair as she walked by.

"Hey!" he cried.

She giggled and threw everything away.

"I'll be right back okay Carter?" she asked.

He nodded. "Kay, Cat!" he called.

She grinned and ran back upstairs to her room and grabbed her phone.

Cat: I'll talk to you later. I'm watching TV with Carter... Text me when you get the address tonight.

Tori sighed.

Tori: K

Cat slipped her phone into her pocket and ran back downstairs.

* * *

Beck thrusted deeper and deeper into Jade.

She made a different voice with each thrust.

"I love you..." she whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too Jade..." he whispered into her ear.

He stopped and got off of her.

She gasped for air, but smiled over at him.

He sighed. "Did you want to go tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No actually... I don't."

He nodded and kissed her. "Good. I didn't want you to leave anyway..."

She smirked and kissed his neck.

"Jade..." he groaned.

She stroked him slowly and gently and he pouted once she stopped.

She got up out of the bed and he rolled over on his chest and watched her walk away.

She slowly walked over towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going..?" he asked.

She looked back at him and smirked. "Shower..."

He grinned and got up.

"Coming," he growled and jumped up, running after her.

She giggled and jumped into the shower.

He purposefully brushed her breasts to turn on the shower.

She sighed at the feeling of the hot shower and closed her eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

He smirked and grabbed the bar of soap and traced her whole entire body with it.

She opened her eyes again and smiled at Beck, who was now down on the floor of the shower, cleaning her feet.

She bent down and took the bar of soap from him and set it back where it was.

He looked up at her body and smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor with him.

Each little drop of water pounded against their skin and they both smiled, looking at each other.

Beck grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her pationately.

Jade smiled.

The time seemed to fly by and inbetween kissing and touching her the water began to turn cooler and Jade began to shiver.

"Time to get out..." he sighed. "Sadly."

She giggled and he chuckled.

He got up, turned off the shower, and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

She smirked and pulled him close.

"I love you..." she whispered.

He looked down at her and smiled.

He hair was dripping wet, along with the rest of her, and yet she was still one of the most stunning people he's ever seen.

"Sometimes... I think too much," he told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat was in the middle of watching TV with her brother when her phone went off.

She sighed and checked for the message she knew she just recieved.

Carter looked up from the TV with a frown.

Tori: 1382 Klarksburg Drive Apt 23

Cat looked down at the screen and began to cry.

She didn't want to do what she was doing, but it was the only way to keep living where she was living.

Her brother needed a roof above his head and she knew for a fact their parents didn't want them back.

She didn't want to come back to that crazy house either.

She kissed Carter on the cheek and ran into the kitchen, wiped her tears away, and came back with a chocolate chip muffin.

"I have to go to work now..." she told him.

He nodded and didn't say a word, even though he could read the sadness in her expression.

She handed him the muffin. "Muffin?"

He smiled at her and took it, taking a huge first bite.

"I love you Carter..." she rubbed his head, even though she knew he hated it, and skipped towards the door.

"I... loov yew... oo," he mumbled, his mouth full of muffin.

She giggled and grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

* * *

Beck kissed Jade's soft neck and slid his hand down her thigh slowly.

She sighed at his touch.

"Sure you're not going with the girls tonight?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm sure...is that alright?"

He looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty and slight scaredness, and then nodded.

"Yeah..." he whispered smirking.

He bent down again and kissed her velvety neck and slowly moved down.

She cried out as he kissed the top of her breast and he stopped.

Looking down at her, smirking from above, he sighed.

Jade lay there, her eyes now closed, and a small smile formed the corners of her mouth.

Beck groaned, as much as he wanted to...he just couldn't.

He slowly got up and the small smile that had just formed on Jade's face slowly disapeared.

She opened her eyes and to her surprise he was gone.

* * *

Tori was waiting outside her house when Cat arrived.

Cat sighed as she pulled up and saw the girl in sweatpants and a long v-neck tee.

She shook her head slowly as she parked and got out to greet her.

Tori forced a smile as Cat got out of her car and stood there.

She looked back at her house one more time; it was safe and warm.

Then she started to walk over to Cat's car; which would take her to that strange and awkward apartment in about an hour or so.

"Sadly we have to change..." Cat told her.

She nodded and sighed as she got in Cat's mustang.

They went to the bar and changed like they did the first time, except this time they didn't have Jade with them which felt strange to both Tori and Cat.

Cat had always had Jade there by her side and now she was with Beck and it was her turn to take control.

She was with the new girl now and she was the one making all of the decisions and rules tonight.

She sighed as the waiter gave them their shots, tonight it was two each mainly because Jade wasn't here, plus the man found the two of them hot or cute or something.

Cat sighed and gulped down the two shots right away.

Tori hesitated and held her shot glasses in her palms.

Cat looked over at her. "What's wrong Tor?"

She sighed. "How am I going to do it without those pills? Jade has them right..?" she asked.

Cat rolled her eyes.

_Doesn't she know by now that I don't take them..? Am I the only girl that has to remember every single disturbing detail? I mean, come on! That old man was so gross and highly unattractive... I don't know how I did it._

She sighed and grabbed one of Tori's shots and gave her a questioning look.

Tori shrugged and nodded and Cat gulped it down, slamming the glass back on the bar.

She thought about taking the other one, but she let Tori have it instead.

_She'll need that shot._

Tori eventually took her only shot that was left and they slowly got up.

Cat wobbled a bit, but other then that she was alright...for now.

* * *

"Beck?" Jade asked the empty bed.

He chuckled from the kitchen. "You know where I am..."

She sighed and got up, putting on a robe and slowly tip-toeing into the kitchen.

Beck was at the stove, cooking them a two egg omelete to share.

She smelled the melting cheese and grinned.

"Smells good... as always." she sighed and sat down.

He nodded and flipped the egg over once more until it was brown.

Jade propped her arms up on the table and sighed, staring at his still naked back.

_No clothes hiding you now... not even your boxers._

Jade smirked to herself and Beck turned around.

He walked the pan over to the table and flipped the omelete onto the plate in front of her.

She looked down at the egg and suddenly frowned, looking back up again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

He shook his head and turned to put the pan away.

"But-"

"I'm not hungry," he told her.

She nodded and ate her breakfast.

Halfway through, she looked out the window and began to giggle.

He turned around with a questioning look on his face. "What is it..?" he asked.

Jade looked out the window one more time and sighed. "It's night time and I'm eating breakfast..."

He nodded. "So you are," he smirked and quickly cleaned the frying pan and came up behind her.

While she finished what was left of her omelete, he kissed the back of her neck over and over again.

* * *

Tori and Cat sighed as they tried the elevator.

Cat pressed the button and waited a few minutes. Nothing.

She looked over at Tori.

Tori sighed and tried getting it to work, but it didn't.

They both looked around awkwardly.

"Um..." Tori whispered.

Cat bit her lip and looked around for someone.

"That doesn't work." someone nearby told them.

Tori turned around to see a young boy, about her age, standing in front of her.

She sighed. "Okay. Uh, are there stairs?" she asked.

He nodded and just continued standing there.

"Where..?" Cat asked.

The boy grinned and pointed to the right.

The two girls looked in the direction he was pointing and sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" they both cried.

He smiled and watched them walk away.

"Damn..." he whispered.

They walked all the way down the hall and stopped at door number 23.

Tori sighed and looked at Cat nervously.

She gave her a reassuring smiled and knocked on the door.

Slowly the door came open and there stood a middle aged man, maybe just a few years older then them.

"Ladies, come in!" he cried.

Cat smirked and walked in and Tori tried to do the same.

"Come, sit." he patted his couch and they slowly sat down as they were told. "I'll make some tea..."

Cat bit on the insides of he cheek to stop herself from laughing.

_Tea? Who in their right mind gives a prostitute tea..?_

Tori sighed and gave him a smile as he left the room.

They both looked at each other awkwardly, probably thinking the same thing.

* * *

Finally the man came back with their two cups of tea and went back for a third for himself.

He smiled. "So ladies, what do you do exactly."

_Do..? What do we do?_

Cat rolled her eyes.

Tori sighed and got up. "We'll show you..."

Cat looked at her.

_Wow, she's really getting used to this. She's learning quick, just like Trina did._

Cat smiled and followed Tori's lead.

Tori grinned, taking the tea and taking a small sip, and placed the small cup onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

The man looked down at her; if she didn't know better, this was his first time.

"You okay..?" Tori asked, seriously concerned about him.

He gulped and nodded.

Tori nodded and looked down.

He didn't do anything.

She sighed and looked back up at him. "You can take my shirt off now..."

He gulped once again and hurried to try to do so, but his hands shook.

_This is obviously this guy's first time..._

Cat sighed and let Tori take care of it, sitting back on the couch and sipping on her tea.

He smiled down at her nervously. "Sorry," he whispered, unbuttoning the first button.

He kept looking back at Cat even more nervously.

Tori sighed. "Can we go to a more private place?" she asked.

He nodded with another one of his scared and nervous gulps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so school's been back so I don't have much time to write, but I'm trying my best...**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this new chapter; it's one of those "flashback" or learning something you don't already know about the character chapters.**

**Review, review, review for new chapters! :D**

**-Kamon24121**

He looked up at her with a crooked smile on his face as he stocked her hair.

"So this is your first time?" Tori asked.

He nodded.

She pulled away from him and he pulled his hand back.

"And were you forced to call us..?" she asked him.

He sighed and looked away.

He didn't reply.

She sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes..." she bit her lip nervously.

He looked back at her and nodded.

"Um, well, you don't have to go all the way and I could just kiss you..." she suggested.

He looked back to her face and nodded. "Okay, I guess."

Tori smiled; he wasn't half bad...

She kissed him slowly and she could tell by the way his lips moved, he knew exactly how to kiss.

"Wow," she told him.

He looked at her. "What?" he actually grinned.

"You're not a bad kisser... you're actually really good!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Thanks..."

She kissed him some more and he started touching her.

He pulled away. "You want to pay for making out?" she asked.

He nodded. "I guess."

She giggled and kissed him.

His hands slid down her tiny waist.

She closed her eyes as his hands met her curvy but and went further down and slowly back up again.

* * *

Tori walked out of the bedroom with the man, whose name she found out was Daniel.

"Look what generous Daniel gave us!" she cried, waving the money in her hand.

Cat grinned, sipping the last bit of cold liquid in her cup and got up.

She cocked her head. "For me too?" she asked.

Tori nodded. "Even though I did most if not all of the work..."

Cat shrugged.

Daniel propped himself up against a wall and chuckled. "Thanks ladies... I might call you guys back." he looked over at Tori and winked. "Or just one of you."

Cat rolled her eyes and grabbed Tori. "Okay, well we gotta go Tori."

Tori nodded. "Alright." she turned around and winked at Daniel.

He waved.

Cat sighed and pulled Tori out of the apartment.

"Bye Daniel..." Tori blew him a little kiss and closed the door slowly.

Cat looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

Cat shook her head and walked outside to her car.

They got in and Tori sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, instantly knowing something was wrong.

Tori ignored her for a moment and just looked out the window watching the blury scenery pass by as the car continued moving forward.

"I was just thinking..." she said.

Cat nodded. "About..?" she asked curiously.

"My older sister," she sighed, looking back inside the car at Cat. "Being here doing things like this for some strange reason makes me think about her. I feel like she's been her too..."

Cat sighed and bit her lip and nodded again.

"I don't know why-" she started to cry, but silently, tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. "My mom told me that she ran away, but how could she run away if she was found in the river just a week later."

Cat pulled off on the side of the road and listened to Tori's story.

_It can't be... can it? Is the new girl the old new girl's sister?_

"She hated rivers, pools, she hated anything with water. She was more of a tanner than a swimmer. I was the swimmer and she was the tanner..." Tori told her.

Cat nodded.

"I miss her so much," Tori sighed wiping her tears away.

Cat nodded again.

"What was her name..?" Cat asked, looking over at Tori slowly.

* * *

Tori's POV

Trina smiled as she ran down the stairs in one of my little black dresses.

"Hey!" I cried, once I finally noticed my older sister was wearing one of my dresses again.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV and just so happened to turn around to see her, right as a commercial came on and I instantly became bored.

Trina just smirked and walked past her to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning off the TV and ran into the kitchen after my sister. "Take that off!" I yelled.

Trina grabbed a bag of popcorn and popped it into the microwave, ignoring me and pressing the correct time.

I crossed my arms. "Okay. Trina, where are you going that you need my dress?" I asked.

Trina looked around for their parents; they weren't there, as usual.

"Want to know a secret..?" she whispered in my ear.

I looked at her and shrugged.

"I go to places and strip for money..." she laughed; the laugh was really odd.

It was one laugh I've never heard before from her.

I rolled my eyes at her comment.

The microwave beeped and he grabbed her popcorn, opening it and burning her hand.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

I ran over to the cabinet and quickly grabbed a bowl for her.

"Here..." I whispered and handed her the bowl.

She took it and pat me on the head. "Thanks Tori." she grinned.

She ate her popcorn and skipped out the door, got in her car and drove away.

That was the last day I saw her.

That was the last day I saw my sister.

* * *

"Trina," I told Cat. "Trina Vega."

Cat gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

After Cat dropped Tori off, she called Jade.

"Hello," Jade answered.

"Did you know?!" Cat asked.

"Know what?" Jade asked her.

"About Tori and Trina!" Cat cried.

Instantly, she felt really bad for Tori and a little pissed off at Jade for not filling her in on this little detail.

"Yes. And Cat, before you get mad-" Jade started.

"No. Jade, I saw him kill her. I saw the monster that Beck really is... the one you just can't seem to see. And I just can't keep this from her..." Cat sighed, but suddenly realized. "Wait, aren't you at his house?!"

"Yes. But he's not here right now," Jade replied.

Cat sighed in relief. "Okay, well-" she stopped.

There was a knock at her front door.

Cat instantly got scared.

"I... I'll call you back... s- someone's here," she told Jade.

"Alright. Well, text me..." Jade told her and hung up.

Cat gulped and hung up the phone.

The single knock turned into a continuous pounding and Cat just didn't feel safe opening her door now.

"Who is it?" she called and listened closely.

There was no answer.

Cat sighed and slowly reached for the door knob.

It was cold and she was scared, but she turned it anyway.

"Cat!" the person standing outside cried when they saw her.

Cat looked up at him and right away, she knew who it was and smiled.

"Robbie!" she cried.

He smiled and came inside, closed the door, and picked her up in his arms.

He kissed her and set her down on the couch.

"How have you been?" he asked.

Cat forced a smile; she hadn't seen him since he left for college. "Fine..." she giggled.

"I heard you got a new job..." he said.

She looked at him confused. "How did you-"

He smiled.

"Were you the guy-" she started at ask.

He nodded, extending his hand towards her. "Nice to meet you Cat. I'm Robbie," he chuckled, shaking her hand.

Cat sighed. "I wondered why that voice was so familiar... and I could smell your cologne!" she looked at him. "I thought it was just me missing you."

Robbie smiled. "Awe," he chuckled and hugged her.

When they pulled away from each other, she looked at him a little scared.

"What's wrong?" he studied her face and all of the signs that she was upset.

"I... I actually thought you were someone else," she admitted.

He looked at her confused.

"My... pimp," she told him. "I'm scared to death of him."

He hugged her. "Well, I'm here now. No one can hurt you Caterina." he whispered.

Cat smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, and kissed him.

The wind outside blew against the house and Cat jumped a little.

Robbie chuckled and kissed her, tapping her on the nose afterwards. "You're okay; you're safe... I got you." he reassured her.

Cat sighed and buried her head in his chest, breathing deeply.

She could smell the familiar scent of his cologne and smiled slightly at how safe it made her feel.

Someone pounded on the door and Cat froze. "Robbie..." she whispered.

He looked at her. "Cat... Are you expecting anyone?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly.

Robbie stared at the door. "Go hide in the bathroom. Lock the door!" he whispered.

Cat nodded and ran to the bathroom.

He got up off of the couch and slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

Beck stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Robbie asked.

Beck smirked. "I'll have to ask you the same question..." he said, crossing his muscular arms.

"I live here," Robbie replied.

Beck bit his lip and reached for his back pocket.

Robbie instantly knocked the gun out of his hand and slammed the door shut without thinking twice about it.

"You've just made a big mistake!" Beck yelled.

Robbie locked the door and heard Beck pick up the gun again.

From the looks of the door, it wasn't going to stand through a few bullets.

"Leave now!" Robbie cried.

"Not without Cat! That reminds me... where is she?" Beck spat.

Robbie quickly ran to the bathroom and pulled Cat out.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"For right now... just you," He kissed her. "Run out the back! Take my car and drive to my house." he commanded.

Cat looked at him sadly, but did what she was told. "Be careful Robbie," she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I love you..." she whispered and ran off.

He smiled after her and returned to the door.

Robbie could hear Beck bang angrily on the door over and over again, harder and harder, until finally he gave in and opened it himself.

"Who are you?!" Beck's usually brown eyes seemed almost red now.

Robbie ignored him.

"Answer me," Beck cried.

Robbie just looked at the psychotic man.

Beck reached for his back pocket again, but Robbie was quicker.

Beck fell to the ground with just one single punch.

Robbie stood directly above him, looking down with a straight face. "Now," he smirked down at him. "You're going to lay here while I call the police and they are going to take you and lock you up. If you try anything I will kill you... and from the looks of it, I can. So don't try anything." he told Beck.

Beck rolled his eyes and lay there defeated, glaring up at Robbie.

Robbie called like he said he would and two police women arrived right away and instantly looked at Beck who was still on the floor.

One looked at Robbie. "You have a fight with your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Something like that," Robbie chuckled. "No, I had a fight with my girlfriend's pimp." he told her.

She apologized and they took Beck in their car.

Robbie closed the door behind them and thanked them again, leaning against the door and sighing in relief.

He reached into his jeans pocket and called Cat to make sure she was safe.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter. :D**

**Don't worry! I'm working on the next one right now... Favorite and Review please? :3**


End file.
